Can't Fight The Moonlight
by Mo-Mantai
Summary: A very provacative Mimato songfic.


# **Can't Fight The Moonlight**

**Author's Note:** This is rated R for sexual content. If you still wanna read it, please remember to review. This is my first attempt at a fic that is sexual in nature.  
  


Yamato Ishida let out a huge sigh as he lay upon the hood of his car along side of his girlfriend Mimi Tachikawa. It was nearing the early morning hours and a clear, velvet sky allowed the pale light of the moon and thousands of twinkling stars to be seen in a rare crystal clarity. They had been lying like this for hours. Parked along the edge of the bay, the couple stared silently at the lighted Tokyo skyline and at the wonders that hung effortlessly in the sky above.  
  
**Under a lover's sky  
Gonna be with you  
And no one's gonna be around.  
If you think you won't fall  
We'll just wait until, 'til the sun goes down  
  
**

The barrier of silence was pleasantly disturbed, however, when an old memory creped quietly into Mimi's head. She smiled as the memory settled into her mind and released the sweet reminder of a similar night to this one, in the past. "It sure is a beautiful night." she whispered. Matt nodded and allowed a smile to break open as the same memory flooded his head as well. "It sure is." he replied, before the smile slipped away and the dazed look of remembrance washed over them.  
  
**Underneath the starlight, starlight  
There's a magical feeling so right  
It will take you in tonight**  
  


A young couple sat upon the hood of the young man's car, gazing silently into the pale light of the moon. "It sure is a beautiful night." the young girl whispered, in awe. "It sure is!" the young man replied, quietly. "It's not as beautiful as you are though." he added, in accompaniment of his trademark grin.  
  


He moved over slightly until they lay right beside each other. Slowly, he rose to a sitting position, leaned over her delicate body and kissed her gently on the lips. Mimi sighed contentedly and returned her boyfriend's kiss without the slightest hesitation. "I love you Yamato." she whispered when he pulled away momentarily.  
  


"I love you too baby" he replied, removing her sandals and kissing random spots on her feet. "Matt!" Mimi giggled as he did so. "I'm sorry babe. It's this romantic atmosphere, the romantic light of the moon. I just can't stop myself!" he lied. "Well," Mimi laughed again. "I can't fight the moonlight..." she responded as he continued to work his way up her body.  
  
**You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
Don't you know, don't you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight**  
  


People say that men have a one-track mind and if that was ever true, it was at that moment. Matt brushed the smooth surface of Mimi's leg with his lips, moving on to her thigh and lingering a little longer at her navel.  
  
**No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart**  
  


Mimi shuddered and breathed deeply as he continued in a line up to her chest. She new that the results of this little game would inevitably lead to something more, much more. Turning her attention back to the warmth of her boyfriend's breath on her neck, she watched as he slowly began unbuttoning her shirt.  
  
**There's no escape from love  
Once the gentle breeze weaves its spell upon your heart  
No matter what you think  
It won't be long 'till you're in my arms**  
  


Pulling his tee shirt off in response, Mimi knew that Matt was definitely feeling the same sort of magnetic pull. There was no way in fighting this feeling. It would soon consume them both. Soon, they would be holding each other close. Hearts would beat as one as they move in a steady beat. Working their way to an ultimate love, one that both Mimi and Matt, had been dreaming of from the beginning.  
  
**Underneath the starlight, starlight  
We'll be lost in a rhythm so right  
Feel it steal your heart tonight**  
  


Mimi gasped as Matt's hands slipped into the waist of her pants and slide deeper and deeper. Unbuckling her pants and discarding the rest of her clothing, she laid back and relaxed, ready to let love run its course. Matt slowly lowered his naked body on top of her own. It had begun. There was no turning back. Sincerity and Friendship would be united in an unbreakable bond.  
  
**You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
Don't you know, don't you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it**  
  


No one could even begin to explain how exhilarating the whole experience was, unless they've experienced it for themselves. Even then however, you know that the feeling is beyond all words and description. Innocence became tainted that night as virginity faded away in the pale light of the Tokyo moon.  
  
**No matter what you do  
The night is gonna get to you  
Can't fight it, don't try it  
You're never gonna win  
'Coz underneath the starlight the starlight, starlight  
There's a magical feeling so right  
It will steal your heart tonight**  
  


Snapped back into reality, Matt flashed a devilish smile at his girlfriend, who mirrored his sly expression to perfection. "What do you think?" he whispered into her earlobe. Mimi sighed and shrugged. "You know that you can't fight the moonlight..."  
  
**You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
Don't you know, don't you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it It's gonna get to your heart**  
  
End  
  
So, what did you think? This song is one of my favourites and I was really inspired by the provacative lyrics. I hope that you enjoyed it! Please Review!  
~MPF 


End file.
